Nightmare of Sleeping Beauty's
by Frozen Megami
Summary: In and out of two nightmares will Kagome be able to see that Kurama wants to be her Prince Charming.
1. Chapter 1

This is my original summary for the story.

**Go on.. Not to go on**

Life had been hard enough trying to be a daughter, older sister, good student, friend, mother, and best friend to a half demon. Admitting it was hard is easy b-b-but I didn't mind being all of them. R/A

_**Prologue: Cruel Fate**_

"Crack!" A sickening crack could have been heard through the area as a body dropped from the sky all but gracefully falling onto cement. A female lay with both legs bent in a way that could make even the strongest of stomachs throw up or at least lurch.

Kagome couldn't think. The pain was running through her like it was her own blood. All that entered her mind was, 'Why?' Blood seeping from the deep cuts above her right breast as did the one on her left inner thigh. Large amounts poured onto the ground next to her stomach coming from the gash in her stomach. She was littered in small trickling scratches, different size bruises, and slows bleeding light cuts. Her once beautiful face has sick purple bruise with a cut on top of the left cheek. While her right eye was swollen shut with a cut laid across it from her nose to her right eyebrow.

Nothing mattered. No one was there to care. Help. In fact no one was even alive. Kagome shut her left eye. 'Why? Why? Why?' Each 'why' that was thought ran through her head in a different tone as if each one went to a different matter. She didn't care where she was. She didn't know where she was. She just knew that it hurt. Whether it was coming from the physical, emotional, or maybe even both she didn't know and didn't care because it hurt anyway.

How long she lay there never even crossed her mind. Would it have mattered anyway? She was there. So what? Her miko powers were almost nonexistent. At this point all that was left was working on keeping her alive. Now was the time to die. But the fates were cruel and dished out the most unusual punishment as someone picked her up. The last word that past through her mind was 'why?' as darkness caved in all around her.

-------

"What the hell happened to her?" A ruff voice said in the corner she guesses. Her body was numb and someone was trying to tap into her memories. _If they want to know so damn much I'll let them have them. _Kagome released all the holds she had on her mind no longer giving a damn who in the hell knew her background. _Does it matter?_

"Hiei what's wrong? Hey Hiei..Hiei!" A new voice could be heard it was definitely male and some what relaxing to hear, but she didn't even want to be a mile near a male right now.

_So now you feel my pain demon. Now you will be forced to see life through my eyes. That will be your punishment for trying to break in_. She could feel the pulls of darkness in her mind and willingly fell into a sleep she could only pray that would not lead to another memory or even better death.

AN: I know it's really really short, but the next chapter will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!

NC: Sleeping Beauty


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter One**

--- Kurama's POV ---

I was sent to investigate the portal that opened up over a park that was closest to my house. Botan had said that they it had just popped up and as quickly as it came disappeared. I had taken my time since there was no report of a youkai or anything. So before I left I had finished my homework and read ahead three chapters in the book my advance English class was reading. Making sure that I had done the summaries with them and that mother was a sleep. It had only taken three hours to do all of it so I wasn't worried at all.

The park was a little more than an hour away so I used my speed to get there a little over fifteen minutes. As soon as I stopped long enough to catch a whiff of the air it smelt of pure blood. Taking note that it was coming from the tennis courts. I headed over there and found a nearly dead woman. Her body was battered and broken as if she had been tortured since none of the wounds could cause immediate death. Picking her up it looked as if she had been awake and finally went unconscious.

I contacted Botan and told her I needed a portal to Spirit Infirmary. One opened, quickly but carefully I set the woman on a bed and called for a doctor.

Three Months Later

The others were finally able to see the woman I had found with Koenma in the lead. We left his office after coming back from a simple mission. All of them were anxious to see the woman that had been kept from everyone except for three people. Botan and Yukina were brought in to help heal the mysterious woman. I can only remember so many injuries that I had found on her myself. But, it was clear that internal damage was done, too.

"Geez this place even smells like a hospital. You think you could do somethin' about it oh Great Toddler." Yusuke was nervous about being in the hospital and Kuwabara was the same way. Hiei seemed to hide his discomfort well though as he kept scratching at the hilt of his katana.

Yukina came from a room three doors away motioning for us to come in with her hand. Quietly we all entered the room. There laying in front of us was a much healed version of the face that kept haunting my dreams. Three months and she still looked as if she was near death, but something about her compelled me to call her beautiful. Hearing no disagreements I could only assume that Youko and Shuichi agreed with me.

Practically glowing with the powers of hers, only one thought struck me after that, Sleeping Beauty.

---Normal POV---

Yusuke moved to a seat in one of the corners of the room as he studied the woman of the month. "Hey didn't you say she was in here for three months? She looks as if she just got here." Kagome had stitches littered all over her including the huge scar on her face. Her pale skin could only be matched by a ghost. Bruises were still healing in numerous places and blood scented heavily in the air.

Yukina sat down on the seat next to him. "That is true, but now can you imagine how she looked in the beginning. Yukina and Botan have been giving it their all for three whole months. The miko just recently got to the point where her powers could start healing her. In the beginning there was only enough to keep her heart going." Koenma explained to the detective.

"So what the hell happened to her?" was Yusuke's next question. No one knew the answer so they just kept quiet. Hiei began to twitch first just noticed by Kurama. "Hiei what's wrong?" Everyone could see him twitching. Trying to get his attention he Kurama called to him again. "Hey Hiei." He suddenly doubled over with a look a pain on his face. Just as fast as the commotion came to a halt as Hiei passed out. "Hiei!"

AN: Thank you for the reviews! Need reviews if you want me to continue though...


	3. Sampler

I have some bad news, mildly good news, and good news. Bad news first, I can't find the document that the story is in and I'm near tears about it. Mildly Good news, I'm not giving up on finding it. Good News, if it comes down to it I'll write the story from where I left off and use my memory on the chapter I had been working on.

P.S Life's a Bitch

This is sampler maybe changed in the next chapter. I'm not sure when it will be out but it will be this month. If you see anything wrong with the little piece here just **E-mail** me. The plan is to replace this chapter with the real one when it's done. I appreciate all of the reviews though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Life wasn't fair. It tormented her nonstop. Made her want to die only to be saved. Choked her only to let her gasp for air. 'I'm not going to wait for death to take me this time. I'll make it take me against its will or not.' With all of her might she opened her eyes scanning the room around her. On a nightstand to her left had a glass plate holding a half eaten cookie. Ignoring the pain that shot through her arm as she reached out taking the glass plate in her trembling hand she dropped it onto the cold tiled glass floor.

The loud crashing and slitting of glass did nothing to help her pounding headache. Little by little she inched her way to the side of the bed. A thin layer of sweat formed over her. She panted from the strain on her body. Reaching down to the floor she tried to grab a piece of glass. Frustration settled in after her third try and with a newly formed determination she grabbed a triangular piece of the ground. She held onto it as tightly as she could. The glass cut into her hand but she paid no attention to it. Laying back on the bed she let a smirk cross her features. "I actually did something right." Blood trailed down her hand to the bed sheet turning pale blue into crimson. Before she knew what she was doing a hand grabbed her wrist painfully yanking out the glass that was held within it.

No pained cry made its way past her lips though as the glass once again cut her. She put on her mask of indifference. Looking up at the intruder who dare stop her from her attempt to kill herself.


End file.
